


little talks

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, CEO Louis, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hippie Harry Styles, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pet Names, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: Harry wishes Sunday nights were as happy as the mornings.(They meet at the grocery store and bond over a mutual dislike of rude meat packaging).





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: not my characters only own the writing yawn yawn yawn 
> 
> bet you didn't expect another so soon ;) happy xmas break hehe
> 
> I'm def not too into this one but it was another one sitting in my doc and figured someone may enjoy it
> 
> also it's partly harry POV which is rare for me lmao hope you like at least a tad bit :)

Harry wishes Sunday nights were as happy as the mornings.

He awakes to white sheets intertwined within his bare legs and the clock reading **_9:03 a.m._ ** Harry’s a strong believer in a nine o'clock start time. Nothing bad ever seems to happen at nine in the morning; the sun is just past peaking and the streets aren’t yet busy. He is much thankful for this, because despite loving where he lives, the too loud bar crawlers that belong to the bar adjacent to his building are long died down by nine.

Not to say that Harry is not a nightcrawler himself, but on nights that he just wants to stay home and write or sit on his small balcony, people watching, it is not always most pleasant with the obnoxious bar fights occurring underneath him. But, when he does feel up to it, a few strawberry daiquiris can definitely make him a hypocrite.

Sunday mornings continue to advance when Harry has his morning stretch, right before he throws on a tee and ties his hair up and away from his shoulders. The more times he scoops a spoon into the jar of sugar the better, because if his tea is not doused in sweet, then it may as well be as distasteful as black coffee. Harry’s mum always told him to never date someone that drinks straight tea, _because straight just might not be the one for you._

Damn, was she right.

 

Sunday afternoons, on the other hand, consist of groceries. He drives his jeep to the grocery store, about ten minutes out, and shops to his budget’s content.

Grocery shopping is fun for Harry, an adult thing he strangely looked forward to as a teenager. The freedom in using your _own_ money to buy your _own_ food was probably what intrigued him most.

Harry found his way to the tea aisle, reaching for his green tea, but a hand interrupts him, colliding with his own.

"Shit, sorry, mate,” a rough voice mumbles. He looks up to have his eyes met with those of the sea, to say the least. This _man’s_ eyes may have him distracted, but his scruffy jaw and messy hair are also to be held accountable.

“Oh,” is what comes out of Harry’s mouth. _Oh._ He shakes his head. “It’s no problem, you can take it.”

The man shakes his head in disapproval. “No, no. You were definitely here first. It’s fine, trust me. It’s for my sister, anyway. I would never have my tongue come in contact with green tea.” He makes a wincing face. Harry may find it a bit cute.

“Oh,” he says because he literally has no idea what else to.

“No offense, by the way,” the man smirks and Harry swears that he’s being checked out, and he is not even to the registers yet.

He feels himself blush, whether it is from the man’s wandering eyes or his tea of choice. “None taken.”

Harry hears the man whisper, “Cute,” and then he is off, standing alone with the last box of green.

  


“Louis! Did you get my tea?”

“Please scream louder, Lots. It’s not like I’m in the same room as you.” Louis rubs his temples.

“Ah, no worries. I’ll be out of your hair by tomorrow. Can I _please_ have my tea?”

“Yeah, sorry . . . about that. Didn’t get it. There was only one left.”

“Okay . . . so why didn’t you take it?”

He bites his lip, turning his back to Lottie. Louis turns the kettle on for his own tea. “Gave it to the other guy. He was there before me.”

He basically can _hear_ Lottie rolling her eyes. “Oh, please. I know you better than that, Lou. He was cute, hm?”

“Oh, yeah,” Louis sighs. He could not tell you the last time he had sex, let alone been in a proper relationship. The guy at the supermarket - long pretty hair and even prettier lips - definitely was Louis’ type, and he was a bit shell-shocked, was all.

“Tell me about it. It’s the least I deserve for not getting my tea,” Lottie inquires.

He shakes his head, at himself or Lottie, he is not sure. “It doesn’t matter, really. If you saw a cute boy you would’ve done the same.”

She gives him the side-eye.

  


A week later, same time, same store.

Harry runs out of groceries. Being alone only entails for one trip per week, not needing to provide for a husband or children.  _Sigh._

Being alone is not something he necessarily finds distressing. In fact, the quiet of his own apartment and the rustling of his own thoughts can usually be enough. Although, sometimes Harry yearns for more than just _enough,_ like any other twenty three year old (horny) man.

He’s in the meats section, examining the various chicken breasts available. The slogan printed on one of the packages of wings catches his eye, he picks it up, reading **_Don’t believe in the lean meats! We like a lady with meat on her bones!_ **

Harry glares down at the package.

“That’s fucked up.”

Startled, he turns around to an equally angry looking man whose sister prefers green tea. Harry grins because contrary to popular belief, he is an actual coherent adult. “Very fucked up.”

The man hums, coming closer to stand next to Harry. “You would think disrespecting women has gone far enough, but apparently not.”

A man who possesses human decency. So what if his standards may be a bit low? “‘S a shame,” Harry murmurs, placing the meat back. “Definitely won’t be buying from them.”

“Me neither. Like, there are so many other so-called pick up lines that could be used for slogans. Inoffensive ones, even. Hard to believe, I know.”

Harry laughs aloud, covering his hand over his mouth. This man is looking like an entire sight, possibly even better than the first time he saw him. Wrapped in gray joggers and a black hoodie, his dirty vans give off the epitome of bad boy, which Harry thought he overcame after college, but it appears that is not the case. “Really? Do you think of these so-called inoffensive slogans often?”

The man nods his head, sure. His eyes have a teasing glint in them that causes Harry to have a sudden urge to want to know. “Here,” the man reaches into his cart behind him, handing Harry a bag of chips. “You can have the last bag of chips.”

Harry raises his brows, confused. “I don’t know. You already let me have that tea. I doubt your sister would be very happy with me.”

He smiles, eyes seemingly a lighter blue. “Fine, have it your way. Chips were for me anyway. I guess I’ll just have to take the chips home, along with your number.”

Harry pauses for a moment before he catches on. How _interesting._  “Oh, that was good.”

“Yeah?” He smirks, doing a little bow in the middle of the goddamned grocery store.

Harry giggles because he never saw an adult _man_ so _cute._ “Yeah. I’m thoroughly impressed.”

He smirks, giving Harry a once over. “I’m Louis,” he reaches out his hand.

"Harry.” He almost trips over his own boots just simply walking a step closer to Louis.

Louis places a hand on his arm. “Careful there, bambi.”

Harry blushes, blowing his hair out of his face. “‘S happens more often than I’d like to admit.”

“I’d like to see it happening more often than I’d quite like to admit.”

Louis eyes are closer to his now and he cannot seem to make himself look away. “You like to see me falling?”

Louis smiles. “If it’s towards me, yeah.”

Harry rolls his eyes, only now just realizing Louis was still touching his arm. He pushes away dramatically. “You’re awful.”

“And you’re way too fucking cute for me to just let walk off into the frozens.”

 _Why does this man make me laugh every given chance, dammit._ “Fine, then.” Harry crosses his arms over his chest. “Can you remember ten numbers in a specific order?”

“If you mean your phone number, then hell yes I can. But why couldn’t I just put it in my phone?”

Harry shakes his head because being difficult is his forte. “Too easy. Ready?”

Louis nods, alert, as he rattles off the number. Louis repeats it on a loop in order to remember. Harry cannot believe how ridiculous they must look right now. “Okay how long before I’m allowed to text you? I don’t want to lose this.” Louis keeps repeating the digits louder and louder.

“Sh! I don’t want the entire place having my number!” Harry laughs, stopping himself from covering Louis’ mouth with his hand.  _Too soon, Harry._

Louis scoffs. “Trust me, that’s the last thing I want, too. I’d have no chance.” He shrugs, continuing to repeat the number.

Harry ignores that. “Tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes, tonight,” Harry giggles. He could have been more clever, really. Have him wait days, a week, but that would entail Harry also waiting those days, which just wouldn't be in his best interests, now would it? “Until you can put it in your phone.”

“Okay, got it. I made a song in my head for it, so I should be solid.”

“Good.”

“Talk to ya tonight, bambi,” Louis winks.

 

When Louis gets home, what he does not do is write down Harry’s number. One thing Louis is not is a _cheater._ What he does do, though, is call his sister.

“Lots, I just ran into grocery boy again,” Louis starts before she can even say any greeting.

Lottie, bless her, is being a decent human being for once. “And?”

“And he’s so bloody cute. He made me memorize his number instead of just putting it in my phone and I can’t text him until tonight. _Tonight._ ”

“Damn, that is sly. Knowing you, you aren’t just gonna write it down while you have it memorized, are ya.”

Louis whines. “I can’t.”

She laughs at him. “This is too good, bro. I wish you luck, even though you know you don’t need it.”

“I didn’t think I did until I realized he’s definitely the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen _and_ when he threw that memorize my number curveball at me.”

“He seems almost as difficult as you. Sounds perfect to me.”

Louis hangs up on her.

 

 _Is it tonight yet?_ Is the text that Harry receives from an unknown number. He may or may not sigh in relief.

_I think it qualifies, yeah_

_Didn’t even cheat, ya know_

_Are you lying?_

_Of course not_

_Good, I’m impressed. Once again_

_Does this mean I win a date with the real life bambi?_

Harry bites his lip, pulling the duvet up a bit higher on his hips. _I suppose it does_

  


Harry learns this: Louis is a twenty-five year old business manager for a cancer charity company. If he didn't think Louis was attractive enough, this just sealed the deal.

  


Louis brings it upon himself to call Harry. After texting constantly for three days straight, he figures it is acceptable.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Good morning, bambi.”

Harry giggles and Louis buries his smile into his pillow. “Morning? It’s eleven.”

“Exactly. Good morning.”

Harry just laughs, probably rolling his eyes. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well you see,” Louis stretches, choosing his words wisely, “I believe I was promised an encounter with a certain pretty man.”

Harry hums. “And you’re telling me this because . . . ?”

Louis chuckles. “Harolddd. Why do you enjoy my suffering?”

Harry pauses, seemingly thinking. “I’ll cook for you.” Louis' impressed him enough. It's Harry's turn.

“You’ll cook for me?”

“Mhm.”

Louis whistles, impressed. “I’d really like that.”

“Perfect.”

“Ace.”

“See ya tonight, desperate,” Harry says, before hanging up.

Louis squawks, baffled, opening up his messenger app immediately.

_Desperate!? I thought you were a nice boy!_

_I’m the nicest of boys_

_Hm, we'll see about that one_

_:) sixth st apartment 36. 8 o’clock_

Louis grins.

 

Sure, Louis’ nervous, but more than anything, excited to spend tonight with Harry, a boy that has been on his mind far too often to be platonic.

“You brought me tulips,” is the first thing Harry says when he opens the door to Louis. Honestly, it takes Louis a second to comprehend what he just said, because Harry looks like something far brighter than the sun, an enigma that’s made to swallow Louis and his entirety.

“Uhm,” Louis clears his throat, “yeah. They reminded me of you, so.” He hands them over to Harry, watches in awe when he dips his pretty head down to sniff them. Harry’s wrapped in tight black skinnies with a loose, silk top that is only buttoned up to the third, revealing delicate collar bones with arrays of ink. Louis almost reaches out to touch, to feel the softness of the pale pink silk (that of not only Harry’s shirt, but skin).

“Thank you,” Harry smiles at him, sincere, and steps aside to let him in. “C’mon in, food should be almost finished.”

Louis follows him into the airy space that is the kitchen. So far, the entire apartment portrays a light atmosphere, and although Louis has not known him for that long, the place appears to suit Harry to a tee.

“Yunno, I almost didn’t show tonight,” Louis begins, leaning against the counter besides Harry, where he is whipping about some mash.

By the slight smirk on Harry’s face, Louis is reassured to continue. “And why is that? Had a better offer?”

“Psh,” Louis scoffs, crossing his arms and ankles. “The complete opposite actually. Took me forever to find the right flowers.”

“Finding tulips was a difficult task?”

“No, no. Just the yellow ones. For some reason, they were in high demand. Although, I don’t really know why seeing as yellow tulips resemble sunshine and warmth, and I’m standing with the one and only currently.”

Harry blushes, shaking his head in disbelief, putting a stop to his stirring to prop his hip against the counter to be facing Louis. “That,” Harry prods at Louis’ chest, “was uncalled for. And dumb."

Louis chuckles, squeezing Harry’s hip before maneuvering around to help where needed.

  


They eat dinner on the couch, because what’s chicken and mash without a little Heath Ledger.

Plates finally pushed aside, Louis opens his arm up for Harry, him complying with a small smile. Harry’s body is warm against his side and his hair smells of a sunny beach, one that Louis wants to sunbathe at for days on end.

“I haven’t seen this movie in a good bit. I needed me some Heath Ledger.”

Harry giggles, tucking his nose into Louis’ armpit. “Heath Ledger, hm?”

“Oh, yes, definitely. He is truly missed by a certain part of me, specifically.”

“Oh, you mean you’re pinky toe?”

Louis chuckles. “Yup, hit it right on the nose, babe.” He makes a point to boop Harry on his nose, his face scrunching up.

“Wanna know somethin’ weird?” Harry sits up a bit, but makes sure their legs are still touching.

“Of course I do.”

Harry grins. “My nose is always frozen.”

Louis’ heart melts right then and there. Yup, it’s definitely gone. Seeping off into the Atlantic.

“Awe, love. You’re just a lil pup, is all.” Louis sets a hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezes.

Harry pouts, but pushes his leg into Louis’ grip. “‘M not.”

His lips are the prettiest shade of pink and his eyes are the lightest shade of green and Louis just really want to kiss him, wants to feel how soft his lips are and wants to hear the breath he intakes when they’re lips first touch. Everything is happening so quick, yet not quick enough. He wants so bad.

“Okay, you’re not.”

Harry looks up at him and Louis knows it’s the time. They both lean in to meet in the middle. Louis leads with his hand against Harry’s cheek, kissing his top lip, then bottom, absolutely swimming in the way Harry’s breath feels fighting against his own. When Harry is the one to swipe his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip and grip his hands onto Louis’ shirt, Louis’ body thinks faster than his mind and he moves Harry into his lap.

Harry only licks into Louis’ mouth then, moving his hands to dwindle with the hairs on the nape of Louis’ neck.

Once they both need air, they mutually pull away. Harry keeping his face in the curve of Louis’ neck, even pressing a few sweet kisses here and there.

“My nose isn’t cold anymore."

Louis thinks he could cry over how much he likes this boy already.

He rubs a hand up the back of Harry’s shirt, massaging soothingly over his back muscles. “Yeah?”

“Mmm,” Harry hums in appreciation. “Mhm.”

“I think I like you a bit too much.” Louis presses his lips behind Harry’s ear.

“Good.”

  


Ever since that night, Harry knew, _hoped,_  they would be nonstop.

Louis’ the sweetest man he’s ever dated, out of a short few, and Harry feels the most giddy with him.

He’s at Niall’s getting ready to go to the pub for the night. Louis’ working late tonight, but Harry wants nothing more than to see him, kiss him again.

 _How much longer until you get out?_ Harry messages, praying that it won’t be much longer.

_Shouldn’t be much longer, thank GOD_

Harry smiles down at his phone, biting his lip.

“Louis, hm?” Niall asks, pinching Harry’s cheek. “Why don’t you invite him tonight? I wanna meet the lad who’s got you all shaken up.”

Harry blushes. “I am not shaken up.”

Niall gives him a look. “Sure you’re not.”

Harry ignore him and goes back to Louis. _Come to Lotus’ when you’re done, if you feel up for it_

_Will you be there?_

Harry smiles.

_Nope, just my sad excuse of friends, not me_

_Perfect, can’t wait ;)_

“Louis’ on his way,” Harry informs Niall, who’s sat diagonal from him in the circular booth.

“Aces, mate. Why d’ya look so nervous? We’re all good people.”

“Eh,” Harry glances over Niall, Barbara, Liam, and Sophia, “more or less.”

“Oi!” Sophia pinches Harry’s arm.

“Just joking, love. You’re my favorite.”

Sophia smiles triumphantly, bringing her attention back to Liam. Harry watches his friends interact with each other, all happy, and he misses Louis, can’t wait to see him.

 

“Hey, bambi,” Louis slides in next to him, immediately bringing a hand to Harry’s thigh, always touching. It's a little later in the night, if the bitter taste on Harrys' tongue is anything to go by.

Harry grins at him, giving a quick peck to his scruffy cheek. “Hey.” He looks him over, his navy blue work suit being way to fancy for this event and way too distracting to Harry’s groin.

He shakes his thoughts for now, introducing Louis to everyone. They all get along smashingly, Louis being able to bond over football with Niall and music taste with Liam, even talking fashion with the girls. The entire time he speaks, he rubs soothingly into the inseam of Harry’s jeans, only stopping for a second when Harry lifts his leg up a bit, setting his knee to rest atop Louis’ own thigh.

By the time conversation has settled down, Louis turns his attention towards Harry, leaning down so he can hear. “Thank you for inviting me. Your friends are lovely.”

“Thanks for coming. Missed you a bit, actually.” Harry peers up at him to gauge his reaction, only to receive a smile and a kiss to the nose.

"I missed you, too yunno.”

“You did?”

Louis kisses behind his ear. “Very much so. You’re my favorite.”

He blushes, squeezing Louis wrist. “You smell good.”

“Yeah? You like the smell of paper and radiation from being crouched over a computer all day? Mm, that’s hot.” Louis rolls his hips for dramatic effect and Harry bursts out laughing, having to cover his mouth with his palm. He puts a hand on Louis thigh, trying to stop his thrusting.

“Oh, my god, stop!” Harry giggles. “This is a public setting, Lewis!”

“Exactly, so care to explain why you're wearing those sinful jeans? Makes it hard for a guy to think about anything else. Quite _hard_.”

Harry gives him a secret smile.  _Later._

  


The next day is Sunday and he begins it with a sleepy, naked Louis underneath him. He retracts himself carefully, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to the kitchen to fix them tea. He decides to call his mum, better now than when Louis wakes.

“Hi, love,” Anne greats, chipper than ever. Harry can imagine her in her mint green robe, reclining on the back porch, sipping on her morning cuppa while starting a new book for the week.

“Hey, mum. What’s up?” Harry sits on his leather couch, probably one of the nicest pieces of furniture in his flat.

“Nothing much here, really. Just enjoying a nice cuppa. Can imagine the same goes for you?” She questions with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Harry picks at a loose string on his- _Louis’_ Donny Rover’s jumper. “About right, yeah. Just with a bit of something extra too.”

“Yeah?” Anne encourages. “Is it a boy?”

“Mum!”

“What? It is, isn’t it!”

Harry groans into his elbow, smelling Louis’ scent of rich vanilla fill his senses. “Perhaps.”

“Oh, love! I knew it by the sound of your voice. You sound. . . lighter.”

“Lighter?” Harry blushes, thinking back to Louis, who’s still fast asleep in his bed right now.

“Yes, more. . . airy, I’d say.”

“Airy.”

Anne laughs. “Yes! And no need to keep repeating everything I say, tell me about him!”

“He, uh,” Harry clears his throat. “His name’s Louis. He’s twenty five, from Doncaster.”

“Sweet name. What does he do?”

Harry smiles, glad that she asked. “He works for a bunch of different charities. He’s one of the boss men, actually.”

Anne whistles, impressed, “Money bags, hm. He seems lovely, H.”

“It’s not because of the money, mum.”

“Of course not, love! I can’t wait to meet him, you sound absolutely smitten.” Harry smiles, because he probably is. “How long have you been keeping this dirty little secret from me then, hm?”

“‘S only been about a month.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“And how do you feel?”

Harry thinks he feels everything, really. “I feel. . . calm.” He pauses. “And a lot of other things.”

“Oh, bloody hell. Please don’t harm you poor old mum’s ears.”

“Ugh,” Harry winces, “wouldn’t want to, trust me.”

Anne laughs. “Make sure you bring him round here soon, yeah? I’d really like to meet him.”

“I really want you to meet him,” he admits, sincere.

“Then it’s settled. Call me and we’ll arrange a day. For now, get back to him, I know he’s gotta be in your flat somewhere.”

“Mum!” Harry gasps, shocked.

“Bye, darling! Love you!”

Harry laughs, “Love you, too,” before ending the call.

  


Louis is woken from slumber by a lap full of boy; certainly the best way to be woken up.

“Good morning,” Harry grins down at him, bounces a little on his groin. Louis winces, still sensitive. “Made you a cuppa.”

Louis peaks one eye open, causing Harry to bite his lip due to the crystals that are Louis’ eyes.

Louis makes grabby hands towards Harry, _needing_ to touch him right now: bedridden, crazy hair, sleepy moss eyes, pretty full lips.

Harry giggles, leaning his body down for Louis. “Mm,” Louis hums into the kiss. He presses a thumb beneath Harry’s eye. “You’re a dream. The prettiest one I’ve ever had.”

Harry nudges his nose against Louis’. “Will you stay with me. Today, I mean.” He blushes when he realizes his screw up, burying his face in Louis’ warm neck, his favorite spot.

Louis hikes him up closer by the bum, leaving his hands there. Harry gasps appreciatively.

“Only if I can stay the days after, too.” He drops a kiss to Harry’s ear.

“Deal.”

 

Hours later, they’re still in bed and it’s is the most fun Louis’ had in ages. Here, with Harry sat in his lap, himself leaning back against the headboard, and a tub of birthday cake frozen yogurt between them, Louis feels like he could die happily.

“When things break, is your instinct to buy a new one or repair it?” Harry asks, licking a drop of yogurt off Louis’ chin.

“Repair it. ‘S always worth a try.”

Harry nods in agreeance. “Very practical of you.”

Louis kisses his lips, tasting like his own. “Very. When do you feel most alive?”

Harry peers at him, chewing on his lip. “Kissing.”

Louis sets the yogurt down when he sees Harry’s eyes move to his mouth. “Kissing, hm?”

Harry nods, cheeks tinting.

“Well, whatever could we do about that?” Louis flips them over, kissing up Harry’s chest and up to his nose, catching his exhale with a kiss. He kisses him slow with passion, feels the way Harry goes pliant in his arms, soft. “Are you alive, baby?” Louis kisses back down his neck, behind his ear.

Harry whines at that, holding onto Louis neck tighter. “Lou.”

“You like when I call you that, hm?”

Harry wraps his legs around Louis’ waist, bringing them flush together. “Like it a lot. Wanna be yours.”

“Fuck,” Louis lifts his face up to look at him, his boy. “You are, you know.” He twist a curl around his finger. “All those guys that were looking at you when we were at the pub. . . I thought I was gonna lose it, honestly.”

Harry shakes his head, opening his mouth wider for Louis to slip his thumb that was on his lip into, sucking softly. “Don’t want them.”

Louis watches, mesmerized by Harry’s eyes and mouth. “I have the prettiest boy, fuck.”

Harry pulls off with a pop. “Gonna suck you.”

Louis is definitely not one to argue. He’s coming down Harry’s throat minutes later, helping Harry out, as well.

Harry’s in his lap, panting against his shoulder, coming down.

“Want you to meet my mum.”

If Louis was a poet, he’d write thousands upon thousands of words for Harry, he thinks.

“Yeah?”

Harry nods.

“I’d love that.”

  


**3 Months Later**

They’re in the club, visiting the city with their friends and all Louis really wants to do is go home.

He tucks his nose under Harry’s ear, hand on Harry’s thigh that’s pressed against his own. He doesn’t say anything, knows that he doesn’t need to.

Harry responds with his left hand going to rest a top Louis’ own, entwining their fingers together.

They speak with their bodies when it’s most convenient, in public settings like these. They just kinda _work._ Harry and Louis, yin and yang.

Harry gives a squeeze to Louis’ hand, then interrupting, “Sorry, lads. Think it’s about time we head out.”

They don’t get too troubled by their mates, mostly making a secure exit without much hassle.

“Why are we bitter and _that_ couple?” Louis asks as he pulls out onto the freeway.

Harry chuckles, leaning his elbow on the armrest in between them and resting his chin in his palm. “We aren’t _bitter._ We’re _happy._ That’s the difference.”

Louis raises his brows, glancing at Harry and making a point of bopping him on the nose. “Yeah, happy with each other, maybe.”

“Oh, don’t get all deep and political, now. It’s much too late for that. I just want some greasy ass fries.”

Louis laughs. “On it.”

They find the nearest McDonald’s, because they are Harry’s favorite fries, and order two larges and a sprite to share.

“Do you think love is fake?” Harry asks as he feeds Louis a fry.

“Probably,” Louis doesn’t even have to think. “We’re in hate with each other.”

Harry hums in agreement. “Definitely much more than in hate.”

Louis grins.

 

“H, baby!” Louis calls from the entryway. Harry’s still in the toilet, just getting out of the shower. They’ve gotten far enough in their relationship that they have keys to each other’s flats, allowing themselves in.

 “Toilet!”

 He can ear Louis’ feet moving faster than normal against the wooden floors, and once he gets to the bathroom, he crashes into Harry, turning him around from the mirror and squeezing him tight, kissing all over his face. Louis looks so excited about something and in the process of all the kissing and giggling, his town almost falls off his hips.

 “Lou!” Harry laughs. “What’s going on?”

 “Just admit I’m the best boyfriend in the world.”

 “Well, obviously.” Harry sits himself up on the sink, pushing a hand through Louis’ crazy, disheveled hair.

 “I finally was able to get some time away from work.”

 Harry raises a brow. “Oh?”

 “Mhm,” Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “So you know what that means!”

 Harry gives him a look. “Do I?”

 Louis kisses his nose. “Vacation.”

 “Lou - ” Harry frowns.

 “No, no, no. Stop that right now.” He brings the corner of Harry’s mouth up with his thumbs. “I want this for _both_ of us. I’m not showering you. _I_ want to spend a week in paradise with _you_.”

 Harry blinks. “What exactly is paradise, Louis?”

 Louis smirks. “Besides you, baby? Riviera Maya, of course!”

 Harry rolls his eyes and considers.

 (It’s no surprise they’re on a plane four weeks later).

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: hltwink


End file.
